The UMCC has had continuing growth of its scientific and clinical relationships with CALGB. UMCC faculty participate in CALGB scientific and administrative committees. UMCC faculty design, conduct and chair many group studies and enter large numbers of patients (pts) onto CALGB studies. There has been greater than 40% growth in our accrual over the last 4 years. UMCC faculty sit on the core committees and chair the Acute Leukemia. UMCC sponsors the MCD CCOP, the Baltimore VA Medical Center (BVAMC), participating local physicians and the Vince Lombardi Cancer Center (VLCC). Funding to continue these activities will allow further growth in the scientific and administrative participation of UMCC and its affiliates in the group. UMCC phase I studies (2 - 4 per year) frequently evolve into group phase II studies. UMCC pilot studies (often performed with other CALGB institutions) have formed the conceptual basis for groupwide studies in leukemia, breast cancer and lung cancer. UMCC is one of the largest accruing institutions for leukemia and one of the largest accruing institutions overall. Our basic science laboratories studying acute leukemia, cellular, animal and clinical pharmacology, and cellular and molecular biology as well as the basic science laboratories of the VLCC, form an important correlative science resource for the group. UMCC and its collaborating institutions (BVAMC, MCD, participating physicians, and VLCC) propose to further our accrual beyond 300 entries per year onto CALGB studies. Participation in CALGB studies will allow UMCC and its affiliated physicians greater treatment options for patients with diseases under study by the group. The recent addition of three surgeons from UMCC to CALGB will further increment the main member institutional accrual. Ancillary studies in UMCC and VLCC laboratories in leukemia, small cell lung cancer, breast cancer and lymphoma will be of particular importance for correlative science. This grant will allow UMCC to continue its highly effective scientific and administrative participation in the group and will continue to allow us to develop a scientific base in the greater Baltimore/Washington area. This grant will also allow for the continuation of meritorious pilot protocols and will allow UMCC to monitor and collect data which will produce mutual benefit to the UMCC and CALGB.